


axis of dick no more

by Jugdish



Category: Veep
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugdish/pseuds/Jugdish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the leader of the free fucking world and she gets to do whatever she goddamn pleases. And just like Amy said, she gets to fuck whoever she wants, too. </p>
            </blockquote>





	axis of dick no more

She's the leader of the free fucking world and she gets to do whatever she goddamn pleases. And just like Amy said, she gets to fuck whoever she wants, too. 

Her judgment, compromised. But who gives a shit when you're the most powerful person in the world? Well, maybe it's more about ego than power for her, but whatever. God, if people knew the things she did behind closed doors, she'd be impeached in a heartbeat. Of course it's all technically legal, but this country's full of men who scorn a female president, let alone one who plays for both teams.

Yeah, she was fucking women. But she was careful. She wasn't fucking just any women. Congresswomen, governors, women who had almost as much to lose as she did by getting caught. 

One of her greatest conquests: Laura Montez. Screwing the running mate of her opposition was some kind of twisted genius. She certainly got Sexy Mexy to think twice every time she even looked her or Tom James's way. Not that anyone gave a shit, but that VP debate was atrocious.

Minna Häkkinen was an easy catch with that groping son of a bitch husband. She had the Finnish bitch wrapped around her little finger. Every time she went to Europe she was begging for more. It's probably hard for her to get off with a sick bastard like that.

But her absolute favorite thing was fucking the wives of the asshole politicians who dared cross her path. She saw the glances and she picked up on the shit that those misogynist assholes threw around. So one by one she seduced their wives. It wasn't hard. Most of their jerk off husbands didn't notice them or used them for their careers. And how could any woman or man resist screwing the President of the United fucking States of America in a supply closet? That's once in a life time opportunity shit right there.

She's got more work than ever, but she's never had as much play. She was still screwing men, but the thrill was weak. Men never relinquished control. They always had to have the upper hand even when the pathetic shits were fucking the most important person they'll every meet. But women, they could be submissive, and with some, the really unforgettable ones, they could dominate each other. There was no such give and take with men. 

She would eliminate the axis of dick eating one pussy at a time.


End file.
